worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Related race ideas
Draenei Broken : ;General : :? Already utilize mounts, including Elekk and Talbuk. These creatures are also used by the draenei and Mag'har, however, and are not uniquely Broken. :? Females of this race do not currently exist in-game. : : ;Join the Alliance? : : ;Join the Horde? : Lost Ones : ;General : : : : :: ;Join the Alliance? : Dwarf Dark Iron : ;General : : : : ;Join the Alliance? : : :: ;Join the Horde? :? The Horde has had little or no recorded contact with Dark irons. Wildhammer ;General : :? Homeland and leader both reside in the Hinterlands which is already a higher level zone. :: :? Already have a faction, Wildhammer Clan. :? Used to be neutral. : :: ;Join the Alliance? : ;Join the Horde? :? Favor shamanistic magic which is part of the culture of most races of the horde. :: : Elf Half-elf ;General : :? Do not currently have own model. Kalecgos has unique half-elf model, but its wide use is questionable. :? Do not have their own capital, but could share with another race. :: :? A struggle with personal identity and occasional discrimination leads many half-elves to a life of wandering and adventure.Alliance Player's Guide, pg 11 : :: : ;Join the Alliance? : heritage places them in the Alliance at both sides, and many served in the First, Second and Third Wars. Most half-elves live in Stormwind, Theramore, Duskwood, Redridge Mountains, and Elwynn Forest. Most humans have accepted them into society. They have always been accepted by dwarves and gnomes.}} Alliance Player's Guide, pg 11-12''Lands of Conflict, pg ?? :? Interracial breeding is generally frowned upon by human and elven society. Half-elves usually suffer bigotry from both their elven and human parents. The elven parents would often abandon their children.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 48Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg ?? Alliance Player's Guide, pg ?? :? Humans are jealous of half-elves' extended life spans. Night elves are suspicious of their high elf heritage. High elves see them as proof of their race's weakening blood. ;Join the Horde? :? If the race of half-elves continues to suffer nothing but misfortune, they might decide that the Horde is the only place for them.... It is said some sometimes find a home within the towns of the Horde.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 180Alliance Player's Guide, pg 133 :? May have co-operated with the Horde in war earlier because some of them are members of Theramore. High elf : ;General : :? Search for new homeland would be a good backstory for quests. : Alliance Player's Guide, pg 129, 131, 166 :: :: : :: : :: : :: :: : :: ; ;Join the Alliance? : : :: :: :: ; ; ; ;Join the Horde? : : - High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher the leader of the Reliquary is a member of the Horde and apparently seeks to unify his people once again. However he states that races of both factions mocking his people and not showing proper respect to his once proud race. This may hint that he is seeking to unify Elven Kind as a neutral, independent race, as before the First War. : Half-ogre : ;General :? Half-ogres are a race of orc and ogre ancestry, though due to Warcraft races' curious genetics any child of a half-ogre is also entirely a half-ogre. The race is called "mok'nathal" in Orcish, and many belong to the Mok'Nathal ClanCycle of Hatred, pg 97 (which also includes non half-ogres) or work independently; As well as the half-ogre race with human ancestry, the half-human half-ogres.Horde Player's Guide, pg 7 :? Many half-ogres are independent "neutral heroes" beastmasters, choosing no specific sides or act as mercenaries to the highest bidder (or offering help to those that show them honor & respect). : : :: : Horde Player's Guide, pg 156 ;Join the Alliance? : Horde Player's Guide, pg 6-7 : :: Alliance Player's Guide, pg 7 ;Join the Horde? : : Alliance Player's Guide, pg 6 : :: Horde Player's Guide, pg 6 :? Originally bred as violent shock troops, which would have power of an ogre with the intelligence and cunning of an orc, for a war that ended too soon. Because their ties to second war, Thralls new hordes opinion may be questionable. They are, though, nowadays mostly found in orc encampments. Leper gnome : ;General : : : :? Leper gnomes currently have re-skinned gnome model. If they become playable, they will likely get new model like high and blood elves. : :: World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 166 : : :: : :: : :: : :: : ;Join the Alliance? :? There are gnomes in the Alliance trying to find a cure for leper gnomes seeing them as being only sick. Although a cured leper gnome would be a true gnome. : ;Join the Horde? : :: :? Could ally against their common enemy, the gnomes. : :: : :: : Trolls Dark : ;General : : Blizzard Monolith Frozen Throne Scenario :? Do not currently exist in-game. : :: : Manual of Monsters, pg. 99 :: : ;Join the Alliance? :? Might have friendly ties to night elves. ;Join the Horde? : Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg 68, 71 :? Might have friendly ties to darkspeak trolls. Forest : ;General : : :? Forest trolls use several different styles of architecture. Revantusk share the same style as the jungle trolls of the Horde. Some in Lordaeron live within the architecture of ancient troll empires (which is similar to ruins found in Tanaris and Stranglethorn Vale). Others have their own style of architecture. : :: : ;Join the Alliance? :? There is possible motivation for the forest trolls to join the Alliance in order to mount an offensive against their mutual enemy, the blood elves. : : Troll Wars : ;Join the Horde? : Horde Player's Guide, pg ?? :? Have already been faction. :? Most forest trolls hate blood elves for stealing their land. But it is not known what the Revantusk think of them. :: : :: Ice : ;General : : : :? Enemy of the Scourge. : ;Join the Alliance? : : :: : ;Join the Horde? :? Have no special hatred of the Horde. Vrykul : ;General : : : :? King Ymiron was killed, giving reason to find a new leader. :? After the Lich King has been defeated, they may need a new alliance. :: : :: : ;Join the Alliance? :? Humans descended from them, so that might give them reason to join the Alliance. : :: ;Join the Horde? :? Since the vrykul as a whole hate their descendants, seeing them as "weak and ugly", they are more likely to join the Horde. :? Vrykul are somewhat of a barbaric race, and would fit well with most of the Horde. They also have similar honor beliefs and culture like orcs. :? Many races of the horde may dislike the idea fo taller and stronger Humans Frost vrykul : ;General : : :: : : : : ;Join the Alliance? :? Humans descended from them, so that might give them reason to join the Alliance. : :: Notes * Previous suppositions about the Alliance new race for the Burning Crusade expansion can be found here. Related race ideas by specific users ''To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' * * * * References See also * Mok'Nathal ideas Kategooria:Rumors Kategooria:World of Warcraft race ideas